Error del hielo y del fuego
by lilistrauss8027
Summary: Los donceles son hombres que pueden embarazarse, ¿porque? ¿porgue tenia que ser el único doncel de todo el mundo? ¿como llevaría su embarazo cuando el padre lo ve mas que un error, que puede hacer para hacerlo cambiar de parecer? el tiene solo nueve meses para hacer que cambie de opinión ¿lo lograra? ¿fallara? o ¿su hijo crecería sin el amor de su padre? ADVERTENCIA: yaoi y abuso


" **Error del hielo y del fuego"**

 **Este es mi primera historia por favor sean buenos, y no quiero review groseros de personas que no les guste mi historia, si es así mejor no opinen nada!**

 **La pareja principal de esta historia es Gratsu! Seme Gray x Uke Natsu**

 **Advertencia: contiene Yaoi, abuso, violencia, el embarazo en hombre y un Gray muy abusivo, no lo leas si eres sentible o si eres fan de Gray o del Gruvia.**

 **violacion en este capitulo. Estas advertido!**

"Perona hablando"

" _Persona pensando"_

" **Magia o técnicas"**

" **Dragon hablando"**

" _ **Dragon pensando"**_

Renuncia de derechos. No poseo a Fairy tail, ese anime de chicos increíbles pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama!

 **Prologo**

" **La fiesta donde todo cambio"**

" _ **Natsu… recuerda que no debes dejar que ningún hombre se te acerque mucho… eres un Dragon Slayer… pero más importante tu eres un doncel… Probablemente no sabes lo que es pero… lo sabrás cuando seas mayor, yo me encargare de eso… debes elegir un compañero que te ame, si te enamoras de alguien equivocado no podrás remediarlo…"**_

" _¿De qué estás hablando Igneel? ¿Qué es un Doncel?"_

" _ **Te lo diré cuando crezcas… por ahora concéntrate en tu magia mocoso!"**_

"Igneel… doncel… compañero…" Dijo un lindo chico de cabellera rosada en sus sueños.

"¡Natsu! ¡Levántate! ¡Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta del gremio!" Le grito un gato azul parlante. El lindo chico solo se levanto de mala gana, abriendo los ojos vio a su alrededor, encontrando el ya característico desorden por todo su cuarto, restregándose de forma adorable su ojo derecho para quitarse el sueño el peli rosado se levanto lentamente de su hamaca, realmente tena que conseguir una cama… esta noche irían a la casa de Lucy, era mejor para su espalda. Encaminándose al baño el dragon Slayer comenzó a recordar el sueño que tubo, no había soñado con ese tema por un tiempo, pero hasta ahora se había dado el sueño, recordó lo que le dijo su padre dragon sobre el… le dijo que él era un doncel, posiblemente el ultimo de toda la historia, pero eso no le importaba al peli rosado, lo que le molestaba era que él no era igual que los demás chicos , después de todo el no era gay, y no tenía interés en ningún chico, tampoco en chicas… el solo quería ser normal como todos los chicos… se sentía incomodo cuando pasaba algo excitante y por culpa de eso las partes bajas de su cuerpo se humedecía, se sentía como una mujer! Eso no es algo que un chico le pase verdad? Siempre se sintió diferente, no ayudaba que tenía que encontrar un compañero de por vida hombre, porque no podía ser una mujer como todos los demás chicos normales? Eso lo enojaba, no era suficiente con que pudiera quedar _embarazado_ por algún chico que se atreviera a tocarlo, que pasaría si era violado? Qué haría si resulto embarazado? Era mejor no amargarse el día con preguntas tan tontas temprano en la mañana, tenía que alistarse, hoy era la fiesta del gremio, aunque ya tienen muchas fiestas esta era diferente, era la fiesta de Wendy! La pequeña dragon Slayer estaba celebrando su primera misión completamente sola! Nadie había ido con ella, hiso el trabajo sola y sin destrucción eso era motivo de celebración para el gremio! Wendy estaba creciendo, aunque odiaba ese instinto maternal que salía de el cada vez que la dragon del cielo hacia un logro increíble… pero no podía hacer nada así es su cuerpo, algo que realmente odiaba, se la había ingeniado toda su vida para parecer un chico normal, pero siempre estaba presente ese miedo de que lo trataran como un fenómeno, y no estaba exagerando, el no quería ser abandonado de nueve por causas que el no podía controlar, si todo el gremio sabia que el era posiblemente el único hombre que puede embarazarse quien sabe que burlas e insultos tendría que tolerar? El no quería eso tenia que dejar su vergonzoso secreto oculto y nunca sacarlo a la luz, eso era todo.

Colocándose su ropa el hijo de Igneel salió junto a su amigo felino en dirección a su gremio.

En el gremio

"¡Que dijiste bastardo!"

"¡Ya me oíste! ¡Cabeza caliente!"

"¡Quieres pelear pervertido!"

"¡Dale"

La típica pelea de Natsu y Gray comenzó apenas se vieron a la cara, no era sorpresa para nadie, pero parece que Erza no pensaba lo mismo, caminando hacia los dos rivales, y tomándolos de la cabeza Titania estrelló sus cabezas contra la otra, dejándoles un gran bulto en las cabezas.

"¡Dejen de pelear! "

"A-aye…" Dijeron ambos sobándose la cabeza.

"E-erza estas siendo mala hoy" Dijo el peli rosado con lagrimitas en la esquina de sus ojos. La pelirroja al verlo solo se sonrojo por ver la carita tan linda de Natsu cuando llora.

"L-lo siento, no quiero que peleen en esta fiesta, es importante para Wendy" Dijo la usuaria de armas viendo en dirección opuesta.

Ambos magos después de que el dolor disminuyera se fueron en direcciones contrarias, lanzando uno que otro insulto al otro, Titania solo suspiro ante las travesuras de sus magos.

Natsu se fue hacia el bar a hablar con Lucy, sentándose y pidiéndole a Mirajane una comida simple, el peli rosado comenzó su conversación con la rubia.

"Entonces… Lucy quieres que hagamos un trabajo mañana?"

"Ohh estoy de acuerdo mi dinero del alquiler se está acabando, debe ser un trabajo con una gran recompensa, esta vez es tu turno de escoger" Dijo la maga celestial.

"Hai, hai"

"Por cierto Natsu… ¿estás bien? Estas algo distraído hoy…"

"No es nada Lucy, sol me desperté de un sueño raro…"

"Mm? ¿Qué soñaste?"

"Una conversación que tuve con Igneel cuando era pequeño, nada importante"

"Si tu lo dices…"

"La fiesta es muy animada no? Quiero ir a pelear!" Dijo para luego levantarse e ir corriendo a retar a algunos de los magos. La rubia solo suspiro ante las payasadas de su amigo.

La fiesta se extendió durante todo el día, no pararon en el corto tiempo, todos estaban felices, algunos borrachos, Gray había sido retado por Kana a una competencia de beber alcohol, por supuesto el mago de hielo perdió completamente, dejando a un azabache inconsciente por el sobre dosis de alcohol en su sistema, incluso Natsu tomo una que otra copa, solo lo suficiente para estar un poco borracho, ya era de noche cuando Gray despertó, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras y no podía ver a nadie.

Levantándose de su lugar el borracho mago de hielo comenzó a tambalearse mientras caminaba a la parte trasera del gremio, saliendo para refrescarse un poco, encontrándose con Natsu recostado en el suelo del patio, viendo bien al mago de fuego y por los efectos del alcohol Gray comenzó a pensar de forma equivocada sobre su compañero de equipo, el caza dragones se veía completamente adorable recostado en posición fetal.

"Oye Natsu despierta… no te duermas aquí ¡hip!" Dijo el borracho azabache.

"Mmm Igneel cinco minutos más…" Murmuro entre sueños el peli rosado.

"Vamos Natsu levántate…" Caminando hacia el mago de fuego, el stripper al no ver su camino tropezó con un vaso, seguramente pertenece al idiota rosado, cayendo encima del peli rosado sus caras muy cerca del otro.

Levantándose en pánico el azabache se alejo de su compañero, recargándose en la pared, el mago de hielo contemplaba el cuerpo de su amigo, era demasiado tentador, viendo cada pulgada del cuerpo del caza dragones, se podía imaginar a el mismo tocando el cuerpo del mago de fuego, tocando sus caderas, su cuerpo pegado al de él, sintiendo cada centímetro de él, oliéndolo, saboreándolo.

Gray se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, cerró los ojos para despejar su mente de pensamientos pervertidos.

" _¿Qué ocurre conmigo…? El es mi compañero, debe ser el maldito alcohol, ya me está afectando será mejor que me encargue de Natsu…"_ Pensó el stripper.

Preparado mentalmente para llevar a su rival a su casa el mago de hielo estaba a punto de levantarlo, cundo el peli rosado hiso un gemido, deteniendo por completo las acciones del azabache.

" _¡Maldición! No puedo evitarlo, es demasiada tentación… Natsu lo siento pero serás mío por esta noche"_ Pensó para luego levantar la cabeza del otro para luego serrar el espacio entre sus bocas, besándolo avivadamente, el mago de hielo metió la lengua, saboreando ese sabor a picante y un poco a alcohol, el mago de hielo estaba perdiendo la cabeza por las nuevas experiencias.

Natsu estaba tranquilo en su sueño, cuando sintió algo frio en su boca pensó que se había comido una piedra, excepto que esta se movía y estaba mojada, abriendo los ojos vio un mechos de cabello negro, aunque no se veía muy bien de noche. Viendo más nítidamente el dragon se dio cuenta que era Gray, y lo estaba besando! Trato de apartarse pero el mago de hielo se percato de ello, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo, el hijo del dragon ya no tenía escapatoria.

Separándose para respirar el azabache contemplo el cuerpo debajo de el, se veía exquisito, todo sonrojado, saliva cayendo por la esquina de sus labios, esa expresión de sorpresa que en su opinión era adorable.

"¿G-Gray? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame" Dijo el peli rosado con vos entrecortada, haciendo esfuerzo para respirar, aunque no tuvo tiempo pues el stripper se le abalanzo nuevamente, esta vez congelando sus manos detrás de su espalda, para luego volver a besarlo agresivamente.

El mago de fuego podía sentir las manos del otro en su trasero y sus labios pasaron a su cuello, no sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría eso.

"He pensado en ti toda la noche…" susurro el, con la boca pegada a su cuello.

"D-detente Gray, no es gracioso, ¡Para!"

Gray cegado por el alcohol y la lujuria comenzó a bajar el sierre del chaleco, Natsu tembló.

Gray sintió el nerviosismo del otro y dulcemente le dio un beso, casi como un suspiro, sintió como el otro se tranquilizaba un poco, le quito el chaleco de una manga, el cinturón, bajando el cierre de los pantalones, aprovechando que estaba tranquilo lo elevo en sus fuertes brazos.

Natsu no sabía qué hacer, aquí estaba su compañero de equipo haciéndole cosas que nuca creyó en las que se interesaría, comenzó a corresponder los besos que le daba Gray, no eran tan malos una vez que los respondía.

El azabache lo había llevado a la enfermería del gremio, dejándolo delicadamente un una de las camas, a Gray se le encogió el estomago al ver al mago de fuego acostado esperando por él. Iba a ser su primera vez con un hombre, y no pensó que sería con el idiota de fuego.

Natsu ya sabiendo lo que el otro quería cegado por el alcohol y la lujuria se lo permitió, le había quitado las esposas de hielo, y el estaba más que feliz porque se las hayan quitado, el mismo le había dado un beso dulce, y sin experiencia, un beso bastante inocente y tierno.

Pero Gray no quería nada tierno, no, él quería devorarlo, besándolo agresivamente, mordiendo el labio inferior, consiguiendo un gemido de dolor, aprovecho para meter su lengua, quitándole lo último que le quedaba de ropa, Natsu estaba completamente desnudo, se sentía avergonzado, no quería que lo viera.

Pasando la lengua por el cuerpo del menor, Natsu estaba sonrojado de placer. No estaba segura si quería que su primera vez fuera de esta forma pero el tenia la mente nublada, no podía pensar con claridad. Pasando una mano por el pecho, y dirigiéndola al peso, pellizcándolo hasta que quedo duro, duro como un botón, otra caricia se sintió en si vientre, en la entre pierna, no pudo hacer nada más que arquear la espalda.

"G-Gray… bésame…" Le suplico el menor. Y el mayor con gusto lo hiso, solamente haciéndolo por unos segundos, para luego trasladarse hacia su pecho y posteriormente llevar su boca a su pezón,

"¡Ahh! G-Gray" Gimió Natsu.

El peli rosado sintió como una oleada del placer más puro le recorrió por todo su ser. Le tomo la cabeza a Gray acercándolo a la de él, las manos del azabache parecían estar por todas partes, dudosas pero a la vez seguras, como si lo conociera de siempre.

Con manos temblorosas trato de quitarle la camisa que milagrosamente aun tenia puesta, pero se estaba tardando demasiado, impaciente Gray se saco el mismo la camisa, recostándose a su lado apretándolo más cerca de él, hundió sus manos en su pelo, sintiéndolo. El apoyo una mano en el pecho musculoso de Gray, recorriéndolo tranquilamente, palpando los contornos de sus músculos. Y que músculos!

Bajo su mano hasta la cadera, y siguió con la yema de sus dedos trazando la línea de sus pantalones, y siento la reacción.

Le vibraban los músculos donde lo tocara, y cuando continuo por su vientre, por esa parte entre el ombligo y la cintura del pantalón, el retuvo el aliento.

"¿Te Gu-Gusta e-eso?" susurro nervioso, haciendo un círculo alrededor del ombligo.

"Mmm" Musito Gray, con la vos tranquila pero la respiración agitada, con el dedo sigui la línea del bello hacia abajo.

"¿Y esto?" El no dijo nada, pero sus ojos dijeron que si.

"Suelta los botones" Dijo el azabache con la vos ronca.

Natsu se avergonzó, no creía que el seria capaz de hacer eso, el lo tomo de la mano y guio su mano hasta el botón.

Con manos temblorosas, Natsu desabotono lo primero, pero no bajo el cierre, no estaba entrenado para eso.

Gray pareció descubrir sus inseguridades, y con la habilidad que solo un stripper puede tener se quito el resto de la ropa, dejando a la vista del peli rosado una gran erección.

"Dios mío…"

"Tranquilo" lo beso dulcemente en los labios para darle seguridad.

En un instante le estaba acariciando el interior de los muslos, y al siguiente se los había separado y le estaba acariciando el lugar donde nunca se había tocado, el gemía solo para Gray, se le arquearon las caderas, y no supo qué hacer, el también tenía una erección que pedía ser atendida, y el mayor con gusto lo acaricio, mandando el placer más intenso hacia el cuerpo del menor.

"Te hare el amor…" Dijo en un susurro Gray.

Y en ese momento Gray le introdujo un dedo en su ano, jugando con él, preparándolo.

"¡Gray!" Gimió Natsu.

Se incorporo y se posiciono encima de él, continuando torturándolo con sus dedos, pero tenía la cara sobre él, y Natsu se sumergió en esos encantadores ojos azul oscuro.

"Gray…" Susurro, sin saber que decirle.

"Natsu…"

El acomodo los muslos en los de el, y entonces el sintió el miembro del otro cerca de su abertura, grande, vibrante, excitante.

"D-deja que yo te haga algo también…" Dijo empujando al mayor y ahora era él quien estaba en la cima, acercando su cara al miembro erecto, vio como este ya tenía una línea de pre-semen cayendo libremente, lamiéndolo delicadamente, y a la vez constante, el mago de fuego continuo dándole un inmenso placer al azabache.

Teniendo suficiente de la boca de Natsu, Gray volvió a la cima, regresando los dedos para prepararlo, abriéndolo, preparándolo para su miembro.

"Ahora, Gray… lo quiero ahora…" fue una súplica, él deseaba esto, lo necesitaba. "Por favor…" Repitió.

Lento pero seguro Gray introdujo la punta, esperando un poco a que el otro se acostumbrara a su circunferencia, empujando un poco más, ya estaba a mitad de camino, esperando unos minutos, el peli rosado le indico que comenzara.

Él lo penetro, lentamente y el contuvo el aliento, pasmado por el tamaño y por la reacción.

"Gray… te amo…"

No queriendo escuchar tonterías sentimentales comenzando a ser más agresivo, el azabache no espero a que el otro se adaptara al gran tamaño de su miembro, siendo demasiado brusco, comenzó a sacarle gritos de dolor más que de placer al caza dragones.

"¡G-Gray! ¡Para! ¡Duele!" Eran los gritos que hacia el menor. Mientras al otro no le importaban solo quería satisfacerse el mismo, sintiendo un liquido abajo, Gray miro y vio que era sangre, estaba siendo demasiado brusco con el menor.

"¡Gray! ¡Basta, duele, basta!" Molesto por los gritos del otro Gray lo golpeo en la boca, lo suficientemente como para que se mordiera la lengua, después de eso el menor no dijo nada, pero un pequeño hilo de sangre caía de la esquina de su boca, a pesar de no gritar nada, el menor estaba en un mundo de dolor demasiado grande para él.

A Gray no le importo el sufrimiento de Natsu, solo quería el placer propio, dando estocadas fuertes y bruscas el mago de hielo agarro fuertemente el miembro del menor, haciendo movimientos bruscos, dándole más dolor al menor, no quería ser tocado tan bruscamente, los movimientos de Gray lo lastimaban por delante y detrás, la mano que tocaba su miembro a la velocidad que iba golpeaba sus testículos, encogiéndose del dolor, quería gritar cuanto de dolía, pero la mirada tan oscura que Gray le daba estaba asustándolo.

"¿Que tonterías estás diciendo idiota? ¿Me amas? ¡Qué estúpido! Como si alguien como yo quisiera a un idiota que da el trasero a la primera insinuación, no eres mas que una putita ¿No?" Le dijo cruelmente el azabache, Natsu no quería creer eso, el pensaba que era por efecto del alcohol, Gray jamás le diría eso, epro sonaba tan convincente que trajo lagrimas al menor, se sentía tan usado, tan sucio, Gray ya no le estba haciendo el amor como dijo antes, ahora lo estaba violando, llorando silenciosamente, el mago de hielo al ver las lagrimas caer solo sonrió, lamiendo las lagrimas saladas, disfrutando del sufrimiento del menor.

Sus piernas y la entrepierna de Gray ya estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, pero a el no le importaba, dando estocadas cada vez más fuertes se llegaba a oír el sonido de sus pieles chocando.

Lo que empezó como algo tierno e inocente se estaba convirtiendo en lo peor que Natsu pudiera experimentar.

Todo el sufrimiento duro varios minutos, cada vez mas llegando al clímax. Las paredes interiores de Natsu apretaban y succionaba el miembro de Gray, los movimientos de la mano hacían que su miembro comenzara a ponerse mas rígido, con un grito que fue silenciado por los labios de azabache, ambos se vinieron, Natsu en la manos, y Gray en el interior, dejando su esperma dentro del peli rosado. Saliendo de él y recostándose a su lado, la realidad comenzó a caer sobre ambos, ¿Qué acaban de hacer?

Parándose de inmediato, Gray vio lo que había hecho, no podía creer lo que le hiso a su rival. Los sollozos de Natsu se escuchaban claramente, comenzando a recoger su ropa y vistiéndose hasta que la quebrada vos de Natsu llego a sus oídos:

"G-Gray… ¿ q-que pasara c-co-con nosotros?" Pregunto dudoso de la respuesta.

"Nunca hubo un _nosotros_ Natsu, lo que paso fue producto del alcohol y nada más, fue un estúpido error" Dijo sin emoción.

Natsu aun en lagrimas abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Un error?

"¿ _Eso soy para Gray? ¿Un error? Solamente me quita mi virginidad y eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?"_

 _Gray… te amo…_

Recordó lo que le dijo, y más lagrimas lo traicionaron, cayendo por sus ojos. No entendía que había hecho mal, al principio él quería esto, pero después de decir esas tres palabras todo cambio, Gray no quería sus sentimientos, no eran nada para el mago mayor? Fue solo un juguete para satisfacer las necesidades de Gray?

"Sera mejor que nos cambiemos, te llevare a tu casa, ya que debes estar cansado, olvidaremos lo que paso aquí, no se lo digas a nadie, **entendido?"** Dijo lo último con vos amenazante, el menor con miedo asintió con la cabeza, por primera vez desde que llego al gremio, tenía miedo de Gray.

Eso era lo mejor, olvidar y nunca hablar de lo sucedido otra vez.

" _Pero si esto es lo mejor… porque siento este dolor tan grande en mi pecho…"_ Pensó tristemente el menor.

Línea

 **Bueno este es el prologo, si a alguien no le gusto la actitud de Gray, mejor no digan nada, quedémonos todos callados.**

 **Seguramente algunos ya sabrán de que se trata esta historia. Pero lo dejare para después.**

 **Esta historia continuara dependiendo si es bien vista, por favor no sean malos! Es mi primera historia, esta idea surgió en mi cabeza cuando leí un fic de embarazos e investigue un poco sobre los donceles,**

 **Por si alguien no sabe, un doncel es un hombre que tiene aparatos reproductores femeninos, ellos son capases de quedar embarazados.**

 **Solamente eso quiero decir, recuerden sean amable y estero sus review.**


End file.
